Falling For You
by JoshuaHisbert
Summary: Kurt's perfectly happy crushing on Blaine in private. Kurt had let him know that he didn't want to be more than friends on Valentines Day, didn't he? Well, thanks to Wes, he might just realize that they both want more. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee D:**

**A/N: So, Glee is my new obsession, and ever since the start, Kurt has been my favorite character. Kurt needs _something_ to go his way, doesn't he? He's like, the only character that hasn't been in a relationship yet. That needs to change. MAN UP AND ASK HIM OUT, BLAINE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**

**Anyways, just something I thought up a little while back that I thought I'd finally get around to writing. Short, just a few chapters, but I hope you enjoy~**

_Blaine_.

Why wouldn't the boy just get off his mind already? After Valentine's Day, it was _obvious_ to Kurt that they would just stay friends. But… Kurt wanted more. He sighed, lovesick, and pulled out a small, black notebook with a vivid red pen stuck between the clasp that held the book shut, and the pages. Gently, he pushed the pen up, and grabbed it from the top, pulling it out, before letting open the clasp and flipping to the center pages. He sighed, watching doodles of hearts and words (Including his and Blaine's name) fly by his eyes as he flipped through the pages. Sighing happily, he rested his elbow in his lap and his head in his hand, daydreaming.

Hands wrapped around Kurt's waist as he leaned against the door to his dorm, curly hair brushed against his forehead, and he looked up at the hazel eyes before his own, a smile creeping onto his face. A hand moved from his waist and reached up, fingers gently brushing against his cheek, a wide grin on the other boys face.

"Kurt…" was the only thing Kurt heard before a pair of lips brushed against his, leaving a gently kiss behind. Kurt could feel his heart racing so fast, it felt as thought it was going to pop out of his chest. He could do nothing but smile, and without thinking, move his hands to wrap around the other boy's black curls.

"Blaine…" he squeezed his fingers in his hair, and pulled his head closer to his own, taking a step away from the door in order to press his body completely up against the other boys. Their lips smashed together, as the two gently kissed each other. Compared to the only other kisses Kurt had ever had, this… this was better than fireworks. This was wonderful, magnificent, better than he'd ever imagined. He never knew that so much love and emotion could be put into a single kiss.

Pulling back a bit, Kurt brushed some of Blaine's messy curls away from his face, and then rested his forehead against the others.

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt sighed, snapping out of his day dream. What he would _do_ to actually here those words come out of the other boy's mouth. He let out a sigh, his face smiling, and his pen moving in his hand, scribbling on the paper. Without realizing it, he had begun doodling Blaine's smiling face on a page in his notebook. It didn't look all that good, but it was in pen, what could you expect? Besides, Kurt specialized in singling and acting. _Not_ art. He smiled down at the picture, when he heard footsteps coming into the common room, and he snapped his book shut, relaxing and brushing his hair away the way he always did.

"Hey Kurt~" Kurt looked up to see Wes smiling down at him. "What cha writtin'?" Kurt looked down, not wanting to look up at the others face as he could feel a small blush rising at the thought of Wes telling his best friend on what Kurt had written all throughout that small black journal. _'Crap crap CRAP. He's Blaine's best friend… not to mention, he's got a pretty big mouth… can't let him see this…'_ He gently placed both of his hands on the cover of the journal resting in his lap, casting a small smile at his friend.

"Just looking over some of my American History notes is all…" Ya, Kurt's face was definitely bright red now. And just his luck, this was Wes here, and Wes seemed to know just about _everything_.

"Ahh, is that all?" Wes circled around the back of the chair, his hand tracing the gentle leather. "Then you wouldn't mind if I did… this?" He snapped the book from Kurt's hands, and flipped through it, eyes wide and a mischievous grin on his face. All Kurt could do was gasp the other boys name, and try to reach to grab his journal back.

"Wes, give it back! Please!" Wes just ignored the other boy, and continued flipping through each page, examining all the little hearts, words, and doodles. A few times Kurt could have _sworn_ he heard quiet chuckles coming from his fellow Warbler, and his face just reddened more as he proceeded to ask for the return of his notebook. Damn, did Wes and David have to ruin _everything_?

"Oh God, I've got to show this to David!" Wes turned heel, and headed towards the door, but not before Kurt jumped onto the ground, snatching the other's leg. "Oh no you don't!" he cried, gripping tightly onto the other's leg. "No one sees that, and it stays between us!" If anyone else ever saw that… if anyone else _knew_… oh God, he didn't know _what_ he'd do.

Wes just raised an eyebrow at Kurt, and attempted to shake the boy off. He had stopped trying to run, and just held the black notebook in his hands, smiling a bit at the younger boy. Kurt continued to plead, and Wes just let out a laugh that he'd been holding in the entire time since Kurt had snatched his ankle.

"Did you really think we didn't already _know_?" Wes got out between laughing fits. Kurt looked up at the other, completely confused, and he rose to his feet, shaking some dirt and dust off of his Dalton blazer. "You stare at him _all_ the time, and just the mention of his name makes you smile!" Kurt blushed. Was it all _really_ that obvious? He felt the tips of his ears start heating up, and avoided looking at Wes.

"I-… but still, please?" Kurt looked at him with a pout and puppy dog eyes, something he'd always been able to use to get his way. _Especially_ with Blaine.

Wes laughed again, and put an arm around the other boy. "Sure, I won't tell Blaine." He handed back the journal to Kurt, and just to annoy him, ruffled his hair – not that he could move it much with all that hairspray. Kurt dropped the journal to the ground, placing a foot on it, and then quickly moved his hands to his hair to fix it to the best of his ability.

"Won't tell me what?" Kurt turned to see Blaine walking into the room, stop a few feet in front of his friends, and drop his bag on the ground. He smirked a bit. "You wouldn't be keeping secrets from me, would you Kurt?" Kurt's face only reddened more at that, and he crouched down to grab his journal in an attempt to hide the blush from his crush.

"Oh, nothing~" Wes said in such a voice that pretty much told Blaine that there was _something_ up – something that had very much to do with _him_. He raised an eyebrow, and turned back to Kurt who was slowly rising up from the ground with his journal, his head still down. What the hell was Kurt trying to hide from him? Weren't they best friends… and wasn't Blaine his mentor? Wasn't Blaine here to _help_? So, why would Kurt tell _Wes_ something, and not Blaine?

"Well, I've gotta go! Warblers Council meeting, ya know?" Blaine watched as Wes snatched up his bag from the ground, slung I over his shoulder, gave a sly grin and a wave, and hastily made his way towards the door.

"Oh, hey Wes, wh-" Wes snatched the arm of David – whom had just been entering the common room – and dragged him towards the (supposed) Warblers Council meeting. Kurt sat back down on the loveseat behind him, and looked at his lap were his hands lay, his thumbs playing with each other. With a sigh, Blaine sat down by the boy, at which time Kurt turned his head away from Blaine.

"Okay, Kurt, tell me, what's up?" The older boy looked him – or, well, the back of his head – and waited for a response. Silence. With a sigh, Blaine stood up and slugged his bag lazily back onto his shoulder. "Look, you don't have to tell me, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me." He made his way towards the door.

'_I have to do something… I don't want him to think he's angry at me…'_ Kurt bit his lower lip, his eyes squinted shut. There was absolutely only one thing he could think of doing. He wasn't sure how it would work… but it was worth a shot, right?

"W-wait…" Kurt turned back to Blaine, his face mostly back to its normal coloring now. If anything, it was a bit pale. "I just… could you meet me in the music room tomorrow? At lunch? And bring your guitar, I-I need a little help with practicing for s-something…" Blaine wanted to ask what he was practicing _for_, but from the nervous look on Kurt's face, and his stuttering, he figured now would not be a good time. He'd find out eventually, right? He just hopped he wasn't planning on trying to make a spectacle of himself…

"Ya, of course." Blaine grinned at Kurt, and Kurt felt his knees start to shake a bit. That smile… it was just so… perfect. Kurt smiled back at Blaine, and nodded, whispering a small 'thanks'. Blaine walked up towards his dorm, and Kurt grabbed his bag, getting ready to go home for the night.

He knew just what he was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: So, after being yelled at for the past few days by my friends to go write the next chapter, here we are~ Sorry it's not all that great... I've been kinda sick lately, having trouble staying awake, but I managed to do this all in one sit down except for my one hour brake for the new Glee Episode(DAMN IT BLAINE, STOP BEING AN IDIOT AND JUST GET KURT ALREADY! DON'T JUST MAKE HIS DAD TALK TO HIM D) and I'm glad I did, for I now don't have people yelling at me and I can finally crash(yay!)... when I get my homework done...(BOOOOO)

Anyways, I'll get the next chapter up shortly. I'm thinking only one or two more chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee, the characters, or the song "Falling For You" BY Colbie Calliat, but everyone that does is AMAZING people!

* * *

After staying up late to search for the perfect song, Kurt had finally found one. One that he felt explained as much as he felt one song could; he had too many emotions to express with just one song. But, this one was good. Good enough… Kurt sighed. If only he'd given _himself_ more of a warning. He would have had to time to find a better song… with a shake of his head, Kurt dismissed the idea. This song was fine. It would _have_ to be.

Now, Kurt wasn't normally one to get this nervous. But, this was something different; something _entirely_ different. It was one thing to sing in front of a crowd of people at Regionals, or to perform the Rocky House Horror Show in front of a crowd(which never even happened, might I add), but to do what he was about to do… he was tempted just to run from the music room as fast as he could.

He had been pacing around the room for around 20 minutes now; he'd skipped his last class so he could come and practice. Lucky for him, that last class had been study hall, so there really wasn't much to skip… and this _was_ studying. Just… not for something school related. But, in Kurt's mind, getting everything right here was _much_ more important than studying for his upcoming French test – besides, it was French, he'd ace it anyways. Everything had to be perfect. He'd practiced the song all night – much to Finn's annoyance – and he knew he had the entire thing down pat.

Now, he just had to make sure he didn't choke up…

A knock at the door and a small call of his name made Kurt jump. He grabbed his water bottle off of the piano, and quickly took a few sips before walking over towards the door. He had forgotten that he'd locked it to make sure no one else came in. But, it was probably better that he had a forewarning of Blaine's entrance – Blaine might have gotten suspicious to see Kurt pacing up and down the room. As Kurt opened the door, a large smile greeted him that Kurt happily returned, trying to keep the color from overtaking his face like it had yesterday.

"Hey, Blaine!" Kurt's voice was slightly quiet, and he cleared his throat, turning around to grab the music sheets off of the piano. "Thank you for helping me out Blaine, it really means a lot to me." He picked up the guitar part, and tapped the papers gently on the top of the piano, lining all of them up. Walking back over to the curly-haired musician with a small smile on his face, he handed them gently off to Blaine, who looked down at the music, and nodded.

"So, are you gonna tell me what this is for yet?" Grabbing the papers, he gently flipped through the three minute song, and raised an eyebrow. What, was Kurt going to pull the same stunt that he had at Gap, and go out serenading people in a public area? It did seem somewhat like a Kurt thing to do… oh well, if the kid made a fool of himself, he'd be there for him. That was what mentors were for, right?

Lucky for Kurt, the older boy kept his head down, looking at the music and studying the chords. If he hadn't, he surely would have seen Kurt's face redden almost as bad as it had yesterday. The diva just spun on his heel, walking away from the other. "Oh, you'll see."

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle lightly at him. _Oh Kurt, classic Kurt._ He smiled lightly, and made his way in front of the boy were Kurt had set up a chair for him to sit in. He lay his guitar case on the floor, gently pulling out his old acoustic; if he'd brought his electric, it would've been too loud and they'd have gotten in trouble. He looked up at Kurt with a smile, whom returned it, and waited patiently for him to have his guitar all set.

Little did Blaine know that Kurt was _screaming_ at him to hurry up in his mind. _"Damn it Blaine, hurry up! The longer you take, the more likely I'll be to back out of this! Oh God, maybe he knows and that's why he's going to slow! Maybe he's sneaking his phone out to record me making a fool of myself to he can show the whole rest of Dalton, and maybe even McKinley! Oh man, I should run now, get away well I can, I can't do this, I can't do th-"_

"Kurt?" Blaine had called the boy's name three times now. The nervousness had slipped onto the countertenor's face, and he was biting his lip. Placing his guitar on his seat, Blaine stood up taking a few steps towards the other, and waived a hand in front of his face. "Kuuurt, you okay?" It took a second for Kurt to snap out of his thought, and he blinked wildly, quickly thwoing another small smile on his face.

"Oh, ya, sorry Blaine. I was just… thinking." Well, it wasn't a lie, was it? Blaine just nodded, and told the other that he was ready whenever he was, and snatched up his guitar again before sitting back down and holding his guitar in the playing position. Kurt gently closed his eyes and took a deep breath with a nod, waiting for Blaine to start.

Music began to flood the music room.

"_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better"_

His voice wasn't as loud and confident as usual. In fact, it was somewhat a whisper, and hard to hear over the guitar. Blaine figured it was just from too much practice; knowing Kurt, that was quite possible. So, he just lightened up on his playing so that he could still hear the boy's beautiful voice over the guitar.

Kurt held his hands behind his back, playing with his fingers. His eyes were still squinted shut,and he feared opening them; feared seeing what the other's reaction was. But, Blaine just held his head down smiling and looking at the music; concentrating only on that. He had yet to look up at the boy.

"_I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head"_

The words held so much truth to him that Kurt felt himself smiling. He felt his voice coming back to him; he'd always found music to truly be the best way for him to express himself, like many others he knew.

"_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you"_

Kurt voice was as strong as usual now, but he kept his eyes closed. He feared that the other boy would be looking at him with sheer fear or hatred. The only way Kurt knew he wasn't gone was the fact that the guitar was still playing. He loved the sound of Blaine playing the guitar. The notes seemed to touch his heart as though they were a love song sung to him, because he knew that Blaine was playing this _for him_ and no one else.

"_As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance"_

Images flooded through Kurt's mind; images of him and Blaine. The day he'd met Blaine and he ran through the hallway, fallowing the older boy, holding hands, when Blaine had sung teenage dream, when they sang Baby, It's Cold Outside… and so many more. Some that hadn't even happened… yet.

Kurt had begun to sway his head gently, side to side. The farther the song progressed, the more comfortable he felt.

The safer he felt.

"_All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me"_

No matter where it may be, or how many people flooded the area, all that seemed to matter to Blaine was Kurt. He could spot him anywhere. Whether his hair was gelled down flat, or he allowed it to curl freely, whether he was wearing his Dolten Blazer, or his everyday clothing, Kurt could find him.

And when he found him, he was all that mattered.

All that he saw.

"_I'm trying  
Not to tell you_

_But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head"_

Blaine looked up at the other boy, and smiled, still strumming gently on the guitar. The boy seemed to have found his voice. He was glad… and whoever he was planning to sing this song to would be lucky. _Damn_ lucky. He thought back to Valentine's Day, the day he made a fool of himself for Jeremiah… and he hoped that wouldn't happen to Kurt. _"He deserves better…"_ He shook his head gently, and looked back up at Kurt, whom had yet to open his eyes. He couldn't help but think about how… well, to be honest, how _adorable _Kurt was. He shook his head.

Just friends. A mentor and his mentee. That was all they were.

"_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you"_

Kurt's hands left behind his back, and he held them neatly in front of him, now that they no longer shook with nerves. His voice hadn't cracked yet, and Blaine hadn't left yet. So far so good, right?

So far so good…

"_Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out"_

The words Kurt spoke were true. _Too_ true. He could feel his heart beating in his chest. This was different from any crush he'd had in the past; Finn, Finn was just kind of like… a knight. He'd been one of the only jocks not to pick on him, and call him a fag. He'd told Puck to calm down, and apologized for him.

But Blaine… Blaine was his Knight _in shining armor_. He'd been there, and if it weren't for him, he'd be stuck in a torture whole called McKinley High School. He was there for Kurt, and would drop whatever he was doing to help him. Hell, the boy drove all the way down to McKinley just to help Kurt talk to Karafsky.

The thoughts just made his heart beat faster, and faster.

_"I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I've been waiting all my life_  
_And now I found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I'm fallin' for you_  
_I can't stop thinking about it_  
_I want you all around me_  
_And now I just can't hide it_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I'm fallin' for you_  
_Ooohhh_  
_Oh no no_  
_Oooooohhh_  
_Oh I'm fallin' for you"_

Kurt finished his last note, just as Blaine strummed his last. Kurt kept his eyes closed until the sound of the wavering chord faded away, and another sound took its place.

Blaine was… clapping?

Kurt snapped his eyes open to see Blaine sitting before him, his guitar slung to the side, hanging onto him by the strap, and his head nodding up and down with a grin on his face as he clapped.

Was that… it? Just… just a clap?

After all that he'd done, Blaine was just going to clap? Well, it was better than him storming out of the room in hatred in anger, he supposed. But, what the hell did a _clap_ mean.

"That was great Kurt, really great," Blaine told him, the grin still on his face as he dropped his hands in order to remove his guitar from around the neck. He slipped off of the chair, kneeling on the ground, and began to pack up his guitar. "Whoever you're singing that for sure will be a lucky guy." He flashed another grin up at Kurt, and Kurt felt his anger grow.

Was Blaine _really_ that oblivious? Kurt had just sung from his heart, using more emotion than he had when he sand "Rose's Turn" and "Hold Your Hand" put together… okay, well, maybe not that much, but still a lot. And Blaine was… Blain thought it was just a _practice_? All be it, that _is_ what Kurt had said it was, but… he thought Blaine would have realized.

Realized that Kurt really… loved him.

"Blaine…" Kurt's head had dropped now; he couldn't look at his friend. Blaine turned his head with a 'hmm?', and grew quite worried with what the vibe the boy was giving off. He thought he'd be happy; he was going to sing to the person he loved, wasn't he? So… why did he seem so… upset? Blaine left his guitar half-packed on the ground, and walked over to Kurt, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

Now, now Kurt was just _pissed_.

Shaking off Blaine's hand, he lifted his face, his eyes red and watery. He backed away from Blaine, and – not wanting to yell at the person he loved so much – he made his way for the door.

"If you don't see it… then… I don't know what to do anymore."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, but ran over towards the exit, snatching Kurt's arm.

"Wait, what are y-" Kurt just grabbed his arm away, and placed his hand over Blaine's mouth, not daring to look up at the boy. He was too close to tears as it was, and he still had a few more classes left, not to mention the remaining part of lunch. He had time to wallow in self-pity for yet another failed romance later – for now, he'd just have to stay strong and not think about Blaine. Lucky for him, he had no classes with the idiot for the remainder of the day.

With that thought, Kurt walked out the door, shutting it, but not without one last word.

"Find someone else to go with for your coffee date."

* * *

**A/N:**Felt the need to end it there, dunno why. But, I'm proud of myself for getting it done, so that's good enough for me! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and that any of you who saw it enjoyed tonight episode :D I couldn't help but laugh at Kurt... almost the whole time xD From his dancing to his HORROR xD Anyways, I'll try and get the next chapter out soon~

Ooh, and thank you to everyone who reviewed and fallowed my story :D Damn, I didn't expect anything, I'm not really a good writer, but thank you to everyone who did ^^ It really encourages me to FINALLY FINISH A FANFICTION xD

Anyways, I'm gonna go crash now, see ya~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Okaaay, I actually finished this last night but I was too tired to post it for some reason... sorry about that... anyways, this is just a short chapter. There's only one more chapter, unless you guys want a short Epilogue(I'll tell you what it would be about at the end of the next chapter, and you can decide if you want it).

Anyways, thanks to everyone who has fallowed and reviewed and even just read this story :D I really didn't expect anything, and I was just finishing this idea because I have two friends that told me to, and they quite frankly scare me(You heard me Tori, you scare me!) and they would have killed me if I didn't finish it, so I decided to save my life and finish it~ But ya,thanks a lot to everyone and I hope you enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

Blaine sat in the common room, a majority of his face covered by his hand. He'd been that way for hours, since before Wes and David had come in. The two sat across from Blaine, staring at him. No one uttered a single word, and the common room was silent. Only the three warblers remained, as well as a freshman who was up late cramming for a big exam the next day. The silence was starting to bug an impatient Wes as he tapped his fingers rhythmically on his chin. David had his head rested in his hand, and occasionally closed his eyes, almost dozing off for a second before being shaken by his friend. Blaine seemed to pay no attention to his two closest friends. He was too deep in thought.

"Just tell us what's wrong," Wes broke the silence with a sigh. He had taken his head out of his hand, and leaned forward, closer to his friend. Blaine just looked at Wes threw his fingers for a moment, before looking back down at the ground. More silence. Wes just couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, and made his way to sit next to Blaine, patting his back gently. "Hey, you know you can talk to us. Whatever it is, we're here for you."

The problem was… Blaine didn't _know_ what was wrong. I mean, sure, he knew it had to do with Kurt. His best friend had stormed off, angry with him for not understanding… but, it wasn't his fault! How was _he_ supposed to know the song was for him… Blaine sighed, shaking his head gently. David rolled his eyes at his friend, and stood up.

"Well, if you're not going to talk, I have to go finish my English essay. I'll be in my room when you're ready to talk, okay?" With that, David turned and walked down the hallway that lead to the room he shared with Wes. Wes watched him go, and then turned back to Blaine.

"It's got to do with Kurt, huh?" Blaine turned his head, his eyes wide with shock. How on earth did Wes know that…? As if reading his mind, Wes laughed and said "I was talking to him yesterday, before er… the council meeting, ya, that was it." Blaine rolled his eyes, and the other continued. "So, what happened?"

Blaine put his elbows on his knees, resting the whole off his head in his hands, not even caring that he was messing up his gelled-down hair, releasing some of the wild curls he had to spend every morning taming. Wes just watched him, and sighed. "If you don't want to talk about it, you can just tell me you know. I may be… well, me, but that doesn't mean I can't give you some privacy." Blaine turned his head again, and shot Wes a look that just said 'really?', causing the other to laugh lightly. "Okay, okay, I can give a _bit_ of privacy." The look remained on Blaine's face. "_Sometimes_ I can, okay! Happy?"

The corner of Blaine's mouth twitched upwards at that, but only for a second before he returned to his original position. Wes sighed, and got up. "Well, you know were David and I are if you need us…" he rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder as he headed to leave. "We're here for you, okay?" With a small smile at the soloist, he headed down in the same direction David had left in not too long ago, leaving Blaine alone.

* * *

"Kurt, baby, c'mon, you need to talk to me!" Tears were still rolling down Kurt's face as he ignored Mercedes' knocks on his bedroom door. His parents had called her over in an attempt to make Kurt leave his room – or at least just open up his door – but even his best friend was having no such luck.

The moment his classes were let out, Kurt ran out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye to his friends. His walls broke down the moment he got into his car, and his head collapsed against his steering wheel as soon as his door was closed. He wasn't able to hold back his sobs anymore - he didn't even try. He just let the tears roll down his porcelain skin, and wept for a good twenty minutes before he realized that Burt and Carole would get worried if he wasn't back soon.

He walked into his house without an acknowledgment to his parents or step-brother, and ran up the stairs to his room, covering his face with his arm. He didn't want to talk to anyone, and he knew that his family would just try to pry out what was getting him so upset. His dad wouldn't understand, Finn sucks at romance worse than Blaine does, and as much as he loved Carole, he just wasn't ready to talk to her about something like this.

That's when his parents had called Mercedes; she's been knocking on his door for around ten minutes now. Kurt just wished she'd go home, and leave him to drown in his sorrows; he was rejected by Blaine, the one person who had made everything that had happened seem unimportant, the one who gave him courage. The one person he could actually see himself having a _future_ with. And now, he knew that it had all been in his head; the duets, running through the halls holding hands, the flirting, hell, they sang a _date rape_ song. But, none of it was real; well, on _his_ half it was, but to Blaine… they were just friends. Just friends… those words just brought more tears to Kurt's eyes.

He didn't want to cry over Blaine; he wanted to drop it, and be a good friend to the soloist he'd fallen in love with. But he couldn't. He knew that every time he looked at the boy, he'd be haunted by the fact that they would be _just friends_ forever.

"Kurt, baby, please just let me come in! You don't have to talk, just let me in!" Kurt let out a sigh of defeat. He could let Mercedes in… she was always there for him. Pushing away his friends wouldn't make Blaine like him any more than he did now. Gently whipping his face with his hands, he stood up from his bed and walked over to the door, doing his best to stop any more tears from flowing down his face. He grabbed the doorknob and opened it.

First thing he knew, he was being pulled into a tight embrace by Mercedes. Shocked, he slowly wrapped his hands around her, and dropped his head to her shoulder where he continued to (not silently, might I add) sob. Mercedes just patted his back, gently shushing him and whispering words of encouragement such as 'it'll all be okay, baby' and 'it's okay, it's all okay'. After a few minutes, Kurt stood up semi-straight, and sniffled, looking at her.

"Do you wanna tell me what's wrong now, white boy?" Mercedes' words were strong, but her eyes were full of concern for her best friend. Considering how close they were now, it was hard to believe that they use to fight every day at the beginning of glee club. The thought made Mercedes smile, and – closing the door first – put an arm around Kurt's shoulder, and guide him over to his bed were they both sat at the edge.

"It's… it's just that… I-… B-Blaine, he…" Kurt tried to word what he wanted to say, continuing to wipe away the tears as they fell from his eyes. He wanted to tell Mercedes, he did, but he didn't know how. And he didn't want to seem like a wimp, either. Kurt was just gay, he wasn't weak. He knew Mercedes didn't think he was weak… but… he felt as though he had to prove something ever since he 'ran away' from his problems at McKinley. He wanted to show that he was strong, and couldn't be pushed around…

…and here he was crying over a guy that just wanted to be friends.

"What'd he do to you, Kurt?" The words were calm and soothing as she gently patted and rubbed Kurt's back. However, they quickly turned harsh. "Do I need to gather up the boys and kick some prep boy ass?" Kurt couldn't help but smile weakly at that, even though he knew she was entirely serious. He shook his head, and looked at his feet as he gently swung them back and forth.

"No, no, it's my fault," the whispered words caused Mercedes to raise an eyebrow. "I… I shouldn't have thought that we were anything more than we were." Kurt just let his head continue to droop, shake his head gently, and try to convince himself that everything happens for a reason. He thought that maybe, maybe this one thing would have gone his way… for once. Mercedes gently wrapped her arms around the countertenor, and stroked the boy's hair gently, trying to fix the strands that had gone chaotic in his small meltdown.

"Do you wanna let me know what happened? I mean, you don't have to, but…"

"No, no, Mercedes, it's okay," he gave the girl a small smile. "I'll tell you. You see…" Kurt described everything that had happened since the day before, including his journal full of things about him and Blaine. He told her about how Wes had come in and pointed out how _obvious_ it was that he liked Blaine(which, of course, Mercedes had to point out was true). He told her how the look on Blaine's face made him feel like maybe – just maybe – Blaine liked him back. He told her about how he practiced what he felt to be the perfect song… and Blaine's reaction.

Mercedes gave him a small smile before pulling him into another hug. "He's not good enough for a great diva like you, Kurt. I mean, sure, he's a great guy and all, but let's face it, there will always be someone better out there, someone who _wants_ you, and makes you feel special." She patted his leg. "And one day, you'll find him."

Kurt just shook his head again, and took her hand off from his leg. "I don't think I'll find anyone better than Blaine… but, thank you Mercedes." He looked her in the eye, and gave her another small smile. "Really, thank you." This time, Kurt was the one to pull the other into a hug. She gladly returned it, and after a moment, the two separated and she stood up.

"I hate to leave you like this, Kurt, but I have to head back home and finish up some homework, not to mention study for Mr. Shuster's Spanish exam tomorrow." She gave her friend another small hug. "But, call me if you need to talk, okay? I'll always stop what I'm doing for my white boy." Kurt smiled, nodding his head.

"It's okay, I'll be fine 'cedes. Just… I may need a little while."

"Well, we're here for you Kurt. All of us. Feel free to stop by tomorrow, okay? If you let us know you're coming, we'll all meet you in the parking lot so you don't even have to see Kurofsky. And by the looks of everyone, the boys would all be giving _him_ a dumpster toss if he came within 30 yards of you." Kurt let out a small laugh, and nodded his head gently again.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Bye white boy."

"Bye baby girl."

* * *

Blaine woke up around two in the morning. He'd fallen asleep on the couch in the common room the night before, and now woke up on the ground. He groaned, rubbing his head, and quickly jumped up, making his way down towards Wes and David's room. With any luck, they'd still be working on last night's homework…

And, lucky for him, they were. He slammed on the door with his knuckles, causing David to jump and drop the math book that had been on his lap. Making his way over towards the door, he opened it and almost got hit in the face by Blaine who had been about to knock again.

"Uhh… Blaine? Everything alright?" Blaine just ran into the room, and grabbed Wes' guitar, handing it to him.

"Everything's fine, I just need some help with something…"


	4. Chapter 4  End

**A/N:**Okay, I'm _really_ sorry that this took a while to update! And I'm sorry that it's pretty bad... but I've been exhausted all week, honest. I've been sleeping and reading all week, not to mention I had stupid exams Thursday and Friday... BUT, I finished it due to my friend *cough*Tori*cough* nagging me to get it done. So, enjoy~ Read the ending AN to see what the epilogue would be on, and you can tell me if you want me to do it or not~

The song is Perfect by Marianas Trench. You can blame Tori for that song choice also, for she got me ADDICTED to the band.

* * *

Wes and David had spent all of their free time with Blaine, practicing for his plan. Blaine being Blaine had wanted everything to be _perfect_, which – of course – just drove Wes and David mad. But they had finally convinced Blaine that everything was as good as it was going to get, and the soloist couldn't help but agree. They were going to execute the plan tomorrow, and they just had one more step left; and that step was currently being taken care of by Wes.

Walking into the common room, he saw Kurt curled up on the couch, his head in a book. The boy looked so innocent and small like that… hell, he pretty much always did, but especially now. He smiled gently, and made his way over to the boy.

"Hey, Kurt." Looking up when his name was called, Kurt sighed and unwrapped himself from his ball. Slipping a bookmark into his book, he snapped it closed and placed it next to him.

"What do you want, Wesley?" Kurt's voice had a slight edge to it, and Wes could only guess why. With a sigh, he sat down next to the countertenor, and rested a hand on his knee in an attempt to comfort him.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're having an extra Warblers meeting tomorrow after lunch. Don't worry about being late to class, we've already talked to the teachers, okay?" He gave Kurt a small smile, which the younger boy ignored. Picking up his book, Kurt continued to read it, acting as though Wes had never come over to him in the first place. "Just… be there, okay?" Patting his leg, Wes stood up and headed down the hallway to his dorm room.

Kurt just sighed, and felt a single tear fall down is cheek. Sniffling a bit, he whipped his eyes gently and blinked away the load of tears that were threatening to fall. He didn't know why, but he needed to cry – and that wasn't something he was going to do here. After he had controlled his tears with a few deep breaths, he picked up his book and slipped it gently into his bag. It was time for him to go home now.

He hadn't felt like going home at the end of the day, but it was getting late now. Besides, the main reason he had stayed was to see if Blaine wanted to talk about everything that happened… but… he hadn't seen the dark-haired tenor at all that day. Not once. At lunch, Kurt sat in his usual place, but Blaine, Wes, and David had never showed. And (unfortunately), Kurt had no classes with him. There was always Warblers practice tomorrow…

He'd just confront him there.

* * *

Blaine looked around the room, running his fingers through his curly hair that he had decided to let hang free today (more like his hands were shaking too much to be able to apply the gel smoothly). It was 12:52, and lunch would be over in eight minutes. His guitar slung over his shoulder, he began to quickly pace across the width of the room.

Wes and David's eyes fallowed their friend as he paced for a good three minutes, before they finally decided to calm his nerves.

"Blaine, calm down. He'll be here, okay?" David placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, forcing him to stop his pacing.

"Yeah, just because he's not early doesn't mean he's a no-show," Wes smiled. Blaine took a deep breath, and nodded his head, knowing that his friends were right. However, that didn't stop him from looking up at the clock. Four more minutes. And that was only if Kurt came right on the dot – which was a possibility, but not likely.

Ten seconds…

Nine…

Eight…

Seven…

Si-

"Hey everyo-… wait a second, where is everyone?" Blaine snapped his head in the direction of the door to see Kurt standing there, gripping his bag's leather strap with two hands, and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He tapped his foot, waiting for an answer.

"Er… they're here…" Technically, Blaine wasn't lying. They were here… and they'd come out soon enough. "But, for n-, hey, Kurt, wait!" Blaine reached out and ran across the room, just missing the boy's arm as he turned around. Lucky for him though, Wes and David were standing in front of the door, blocking Kurt from leaving.

"Look, if this isn't an actual performance, I've got a lot of work to do," Kurt's eyes shot daggers through the two warblers, and his voice just proved how angry his was. Nervously bitting his cheek, Blaine walked over and grabbed Kurt's arm.

"Please, Kurt, just give me… five minutes, tops. I promise," Blaine pleaded. Kurt looked upwards, thinking for a moment before sighing, and walking over to a couch to sit down. He crossed one leg over the other, placing his hands gently on his knee.

"If you must, then by all means, do whatever it is you made me come down here for."

Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in, Blaine stood across from the boy, and readied his guitar. He gently strummed out the first few notes slowly, not daring to look up at Kurt. He looked over to Wes and David who were still blocking the door, and they nodded at him. Letting out another breath, Blaine looked up at Kurt with a gentle smile on his face, and began to sing at a quick pace.

"_Please sing to me, I can see you open up to breathe_

_Fast words make it easier on me_

_If the point's to never disappoint you_

_Somebody's got to tell me what to do."_

At that point, the rest of the warblers were making their way out from the room they'd been hiding in. Passing off his guitar to Thad, he began to take a few steps forwards towards Kurt, loosing himself completely in the music.

Kurt just looked at Blaine, no emotion on his face. He didn't recognize the song, so he listened to the lyrics, trying to capture exactly what it was that his 'friend' was trying to tell him.

Taking another jump forwards so that he was a mere five feet away from the countertenor, Blaine continued – now with the backup of the warblers.

"_I just wish you could have seen me_

_When it used to come so easy_

_I'd like to say that it's easy to stay, but it's not for me_

_Because I'm barely here at all"_

Blaine belted out the last note, and looked at Kurt, whom still showed no emotions. Not letting this get him down, Blaine took in a breath, letting it out slowly. He'd show Kurt just how much he cared for him, he had to. He didn't know what he'd do without the annoying little diva in his life, and he didn't plan on finding out any time soon.

Kurt was quite frankly _struggling_ not to let his emotions seep through. Quite honestly, he was surprised that Blaine was even singing to him in the first place. He hoped it meant what he thought it did, but he refused to let himself get excited; he'd been let down by the exact boy in front of him too many times.

Blaine had moved back so that he was now only standing a few feet in front of the warblers that were assembled into three rows behind him. Wes and David had left their position at the door when they realized that Kurt wasn't going to attempt another hasty retreat, and now stood behind their best friend, harmonizing with the rest of the group.

_"Slow down now, the secret's out_

_And I swear now, everything is perfect"_

At the last line, Blaine allowed himself to grin widely at Kurt before he continued to sing with even more emotion than before.

_"What you want, what you need has been killing me_

_Trying to be everything that you want me to be."_

At the first few words, Blaine had been pointing out to Kurt, who had now allowed the corner of his mouth to flip up into a small smile, and was tapping his foot along with the beat. Blaine was now completely loosing himself in the music as he sang to the beautiful boy in front of him, and now found himself sitting on the couch beside him.

"_I'll say yes, I'll undress, I've done more for less_

_And I will change everything till it's perfect again."_

Leaning his head towards the other boys, he quickly jumped up again – getting a small, almost inaudible, giggle out of Kurt – and unbuttoned his Warbler's blazer, allowing the two corners of it to gently move around as he continued to dance around the room.

At the last few words, he began walking back towards the warblers. In a brief second however, he spun on his heel and faced Kurt once again. He held one hand in his other, both placed gently in front of him.

"_Coming down, coming around_

_Giving a frown to the sound when I hit ground_

_I hate the way that I say I should stay_

_When I know that I don't give a fuck about it anyway"_

Giving Kurt a few of his signature expressions while he sang, he slowly let his arms drop to his side and make his way closer towards his friend, and crouched down in front of him, letting his arms rest gently on his knees.

By now, Kurt could feel his ace begin to redden. The song seemed so… well, un-Blaine-ish. But, Kurt had to admit, it was fun to see his friend goof off the way he always did when he sang. It was this part of Blaine that had always made Kurt laugh, even when he was as upset – or angry – as he had been earlier that day.

"_I shake hands and shoot smiles all around_

_As I sell my body by the pound"_

By now, Blaine had already jumped up and spun around so that his back was to Kurt. Kurt's smile had already turned into a grin. The warblers still backing up their friend looked at Kurt, and smiled. None of them had been told the purpose of this impromptu performance, but they all had a very, _very_ good idea of what it was for the second Blaine told them the song selection.

"_Sign my name on the dotted line for would be fate_

_Do not resuscitate."_

While singing, Blaine made his way back towards the assembled Warblers.

"_Slow down now, the secret's out_

_And I swear now I can make this perfect_

_What you want, what you need has been killing me_

_Trying to be everything that you want me to be_

_I'll say yes, I'll undress, I've done more for less_

_And I will change everything till it's perfect again."_

It was true – Blaine _would_ do his best to make things perfect again. And he hoped that this song would help a bit… and from the expression on Kurt's face, it was. His fellow Warbler's face was red, but there was a grin on his face as he gently swayed his head to the music.

That only made Blaine's grin increase in size.

Wes and David turned to each other, and nodded in silent agreement. They both slipped as stealthily as they could around Blaine, trying to hide from the countertenor that was watching them – or, should they say, watching Blaine. They doubted that the boy would even notice them, seeing as how his eyes were practically glued to the soloist singing to him.

As Blaine continued to sing, the two slipped on both sides of Kurt and hoisted him up, forcing him to stand in front of Blaine. Kurt shot a glare at both boys, but made no attempt to sit back down as Blaine pretty much shouted the next few lines in Kurt's face.

"_I think it's better this way; this is good in a bad way_

_I think it's better this way; I'll make this perfect again"_

Finishing up those few lines, Wes and David backed away from Kurt, allowing Blaine to slowly circle around the boy as he sang the next line.

"_I'll make this perfect again"_

As he finished that line, he grabbed Kurt's arm and hopped onto the couch, encouraging the countertenor to do the same. After all – jumping on furniture… it was kind of Blaine's signature move, huh?

A grin plastered on both boy's faces, Blaine continued, a little more toned down now that he was standing on the couch, but none the less, with plenty of energy and just as much emotion in the song.

"_What you want, what you need has been killing me_

_And I'll change everything that you want me to be"_

Oh, but standing on the couch wasn't good enough or the monkey-known-as-Blaine. Of course, the soloist felt the need to hop onto the back of the couch, almost slipping, but quickly catching his footing as he began to pull off his blazer, leaving him in only a white dress shirt and his tie.

"_I'll say yes, I'll undress, I've done more for less_

_And I will change everything"_

Running down off the back, he snatched Kurt's arm, leaving him in the center o the room as he made his way back towards the rest of the warblers. Kurt just allowed his arm to drop at his site, as he watched the performance going on around him – no, _for_ him. If it was possible, his smile widened at that thought.

"_What you want, what you need has been killing me_

_Trying to be everything that you want me to be_

_I'll say yes, I'll undress, I've done more for less_

_And I will change everything"_

Slowly, Blaine began to walk towards Kurt again throughout the duration of those words. He smiled gently and sweetly at the boy in front of him, allowing the warblers to do most of the work as he belted the occasional note, holding it for a while. The warblers were swaying an snapping their fingers as they had done in part of _"Hey Soul Sister"_.

Before he sang the last line, Blaine slid down to his knees and grabbed onto Kurt's hands.

"_I'll make this perfect again"_

Blaine looked up, straight into Kurt's eyes. Neither of the two said a word as the rest of the Warbler's finished harmonizing a few seconds after, and the room was silent for a few seconds before Blaine rose to his feet slowly, still holding onto the other's hands.

"So, Kurt Hummel, would you do me the _honor_ of going out on a date with me tomorrow night?" Blaine smiled his gentle smile – the one that always made Kurt melt. He wanted to just nod his head like an idiot, but instead a took a deep breath and spun around, causing Blaine to frown.

"I don't know…" Blaine looked down at his feet, and Kurt smiled, spinning around. He wrapped his arms around Blaine, and whispered in his ear "of course I will, you idiot." Blaine looked up and pulled back from the hug, his hands on the taller boy's shoulders as he slowly leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on his lips that Kurt only too happily returned.

The rest of the Warblers aww'd, causing Kurt to remember that they weren't alone and hastily break the kiss, and jump away, facing the warblers. His face was now ten times as red as it had been during the performance, blushing in embarrassment.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" a chorus of no's and nah's were all Kurt got in response as Blaine – laughing – wrapped his arms around Kurt and gently pecked his cheek. Kurt somehow found a way to grow even _more_ red, and catcalls came from their friends. Giving up, Kurt leaned back a bit to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder, and placed his hands on the tenor's that were still wrapped around his waist.

Laughing a bit, and placing a gentle kiss on Blaine's cheek, Kurt knew that he made the right choice to transfer to Dalton; here, everyone excepted him and he could do things like this, just be with the boy that he wanted to be with without being judged.

And best of all, here, Kurt had Blaine.

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N:**Well, I hope you all at least enjoyed it a bit xDD This really isn't one of my best written chapters... ahh well. Anyways, the epilogue would be around 5 years in the future when they're both out of college. Kurt would have had a stressful day or something and have flipped out on Blaine - the two of them engaged - and kicked him out of their apartment. After both of them thinking back on this day - as well as the date the next day - Blaine comes back singing a few lines, and well... you'll see if I do it xD Just a short little thing to end it up. I dunno, you can suggest other ideas if you want to as well! I'm always open to suggestions~


End file.
